


The Big Secret

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Draco and Harry had a secret that got, what did it lead too? Quick one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Secret

It was the end of sixth year, and I was snogging Draco Malfoy up against the wall in a deserted hallway. But this was nothing new for me since I have been doing this since around the end of fourth year. Though this time was different because Ron had caught us, I heard him screaming, but I was enjoying snogging Draco more. After a few more moments I broke apart, to see Ron passed out on the ground. I started laughing and Draco did too, before he unwrapped his legs from around my waist.

I walked down the hallway to where my bestfriend laid, I made sure he didn't hurt hiself when he had fallen. He looked okay, but I levitated him to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could look over him just to double check. Draco was laughing the whole way, I elbowed him a few times, trying to get him to stop.

Madam Pomfrey asked what happened when we got there, we told her that he saw something that was too shocking for him to handle. She just tutted before looking over him, Pomfrey told us that he looked okay but would have a better idea when he woke up.

We walked to the Dinning Hall since dinner was just starting. "Potter do you think we should tell everyone? That way we can avoid future accidents like this." I just smiled at him wrapped my around his waist, and nodded. Draco tucked himself into my side, we walked into the Great Hall like this.

There was a chorus of shocked gasps, and awes. I just smiled down at Draco and walked to the Gryffindor table, we took our seats in my usual group. Where everyone had already moved past the shock and started talking normally.

"Welcome to the Misfit group, Draco." One of the Weasley Twins said. "Be kind or else." The other said. I chuckled, Draco looked sightly shocked.

"They don't mean...Well they probably do. Just play nice to everyone or they will hold true on their threat. I won't help you escape their punishment either." Draco glared at me, I just smiled at him as I dished up food for myself.

"Why are you so cruel to me?" I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I am not cruel, they are my friends and I won't stand for you being mean and rude to them either. Which is why I will let the Fred and George carry out their punishment." I started to eat my meal, Draco did too while pouting.

Ron joined us about a quarter of the way through the meal, looking sightly haunted. He stared at the floor as he walked towards our table. Ron didn't notice Draco at all.

"Mione, Harry I had the weirdest dream, I thought I was walking to get Harry from the dorms. But then I saw Harry with Draco against the wall, snogging. That's just crazy, right?" Ron looked up, and got this shocked look like a fish out of water.

"No Ron it isn't crazy because it did happen. Draco and I are dating." Ron looked like he was about to pass out before a splash of water hit him. I looked at Draco, who somehow managed to look completely innocent.

Everyone started laughing at Ron, who was in shocked that someone had thrown water at him. "Oh shut your mouth Ronald, you are letting flies in." Hermione said after a few moments.

Ron shut his mouth, and started eating. Occasionally shooting glares at Draco, after awhile Hermoine kicked him under the table.

Life was good, I no longer had to hide my relationship with Draco, at least most of my friends are taking the news well. After dinner, Draco and I took a walk down to the Black Lake and sat on the shore. Just talking and cuddling, enjoying our time together.

"What are we going to do next year?" Draco asked, I knew to what Draco was refering to but I didn't want to face that reality yet. Draco had been forced to take the Dark Mark over the last summer, Voldermort had threatned to kill his parents if he didn't do it.

"I am not sure, but I will protect you. I am going to place you in a safe house where I know you will be safe. No you will not have to stay there if you don't want to but it will be there for you to use." I said, running my hands through his hair.

"Are you sure that will work?" I shook my head, I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't tell Draco that he would be safe and that I would make it through the war alive. There was a possibility that I would die or Draco would be forced into the Dark Lord's service and killed there.

~Three Months Later~

Draco and I walked towards Grimmauld Place 12, Draco agreed that he would stay here as long as possible. He would leave for the Final Battle and that's it. It was a load off my shoulder, not having to worry about Draco's safety.

"I am going to miss you, love. I do hope that this war ends quickly." I pressed a kiss to his forehead, trying to calm him down. There was no way to reassure his fears, I could not guarantee anyone's safety.

"I am going to miss you too. I love you." I keyed Draco into the wards, introduced him to Kreature, who was excited for a noble pureblood to be back. Showed him around the house, I showed him the guest room and let him set his stuff up.

I was staying here until Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was a few days away. I felt arms wrap around my waist, "I love you too Harry James Potter." I turned around shocked, Draco had never told me the three magical words before.

I kissed him with all of the passion I could muster, before picking him up and carrying him off to the bedroom.

~Seven Months Later~

Draco ran to me after the Final Battle, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me with passion. I wrapped my arms around his waist, spinning him in the air. "I am so glad to see you Harry. Oh god, I thought I had lost you!" I wiped the tears off his face before kissing him softly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I love you so much, I can't live without you anymore. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Draco looked so shocked.

"Yes, but I want a better proposal than this!" I couldn't help but laugh. This was such a sad day, but at the same time it just became the best. After celebrating for a few moments, I put Draco on the ground. We sombered up, walked inside and mourned with our friends and family.

After spending time with the Weasley family,going to the funerals, the memorial at Hogwarts, and the summer at Hogwarts reparing the school and grounds, Draco and I returned back to Grimmauld place.

I had Kreature make a spectacular dinner, I set the table, and called Draco down. We ate the meal, afterwards we went into the sitting room. I pulled out a box with a ring, I got down on one knee. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, please marry me? I never want to be separate from you for the rest of my life."

Draco nodded his head, trying to say a word, but couldn't stop nodding his head. "Yes, yes! I will marry you, you fool. I love you Harry James Potter." I felt a big smile blossom across my face.

I picked him up and kissed him, I carried Draco upstairs into my room. I noticed his stuff in my room, "You have been staying here?"

"I missed you." I laughed, I snogged him. Dropping him on the bed. That night we had the best sex ever.

 


End file.
